Trees blew with bullets
by 1602jaw
Summary: James Bond next undercover mission is japan, where he will stop spectre plan from started a new war in japan. He must defeat his old enemies such as jaws, oddjob, Mr. Wint and mr Kidd but he must not do it alone since he have new ally's, waiting.
1. Chapter 1

( all own by it original properties )

James Bond intro plays

...bang...

France, Paris

Night was fallen on a tall building near the sea. This building was very tall that it stood as silent began to storm through the city.

Inside the building was dark with only one lited room that was next to the window. The light above shows a table with glasses of fancy cups and plates, each having different type of sea food. Two men sit while one stay behind.

Unknown man: you have a smart taste food, Hugo Drax.

Hugo Drax: yes, since my taste have bin getting a lot better through the year.

The man name Hugo Drax was a man who wanted to start a new race of people but his plan was foil by his enemies. One of his enemies killed him and drop him in space. Drax was almost to death until one of his last men save him before he was able to die. Now revenge have bin in his target and begin to hire a new henchmen and even teaming up with a man dr no, who is sitting in front of Drax right now.

Dr no: I see you have change much a bit from your past.

Hugo Drax: indeed, but I'm able to calm my self down thank to my new company. Tee Hee.

The man behind Hugo was Tee Hee. A big African American man with a claw as a hand.

Dr no: your friend seem to be happy of serving you.

Hugo Drax: yes, I used to have two henchmen. One was wise and mystic but fail to fulfill my plan, and the other one was like Tee Hee but betray me as if he think I would killed his cartoonish nature.

Dr no: it no wonder your plan fail, Hugo Drax. Your hirement of new henchmen keep holding you back like a doll.

Hugo Drax was getting ready to slam his fist of anger but soon he calm himself down a little bit.

Hugo Drax: yes, well, that why I'm here to meet you so we could team up now and begin our plan.

Dr no: is this why you have bring me here Hugo Drax? To become a royal ally to you.

Hugo Drax: yes, our plan fail but if we work together, we could become more of a powerful threat that humanity ever imagine.

Dr no was interest, although he knew Hugo Drax would bretray him, he will commence a plan that would destroy his friend if he stab him in the back.

Dr no stare at Tee Hee who was smiling at him in the back.

Dr no: what kind of idea you have come up with.

Hugo Drax: easy, building a new space station that is more powerful. After it finish, we will use a giant ray that will destroy all nation capital city until they get rid of it leader and hand the weapon to us. This plan will for sure succeed.

Dr no: this seem interested. I join your plan.

Both men shake hand.

Hugo Drax: now, shall we drink.

Dr no: indeed.

Dr no snap his finger which a man came and gave the two men drinks.

Hugo Drax: you know dr no, your act seem very familiar.

Dr no: what do you mean?

Hugo Drax: oh, nothing. It just that the way your drink was chosen seem off.

Dr no: like what.

Hugo Drax: like the one man favorite drink that killed me.

A long silent pause shook the room. Dr no took one sip and begin to sweat.

...click...

Hugo Drax: you not dr no.

Hugo stand up and pulled out a pistol which he aiming at dr no. Tee Hee step in with his claw.

Dr no: I guess you know my favorite drink, old mate.

Dr no remove his mask which reveal to be...

Hugo Drax: JAMES BOND.

James Bond was undercover to discover his old, pal plan.

Bond pulled out a gun and begin to aim at Hugo.

Hugo Drax: Tee Hee, killed him.

Bond shot Hugo who fell on the ground dead. Bond got up and begin to aim at Tee Hee who was near the window.

Tee Hee: Tee Hee Hee heee heee heee.

Bond notice a little loose coat which shows half the reveal of a bomb wrap around Tee Hee which if bond shoot Tee Hee, he will explode and killed everyone in this building

Tee Hee begin to walk at him with his claw until Bond run at him, kicking him to the window that crash which bond took the opportunity to shoot Tee Hee in the chest, who exploded outside, far from the building before he hit the floor.

James Bond: shouldn't had blown your cover my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

( you can imagine any opening from James Bond movies, my favorite is moonraker )

( you can also imagine any favorite bond actor you want for this story. My favorite is Roger Moore )

the headquater of Britain intelligents serve as james bond workplace. However he view it as a fun game of his entire life. He didn't mind going on dangerous mission, he like having a little fun.

James Bond head to his chief office until he stop by Miss Moneypenny.

Miss Moneypenny: hello mr Bond.

James Bond: evening, Miss Moneypenny.

Miss Moneypenny: I hope you brought me something from your misssion to France.

James Bond: I did.

Bond pulled out a robotic claw, holding a diamond which surprise Miss Moneypenny.

James Bond: here you go Miss Moneypenny.

Bond go to his chief office while Miss Moneypenny admire her gift.

The chief is called m, yes, m.

M: ah, double o 7, hope your mission was a success.

James Bond: doesn't felt like a mission, more like a vacation to me.

M: all your mission is like that, double o 7.

James Bond: I know.

Bond smirk at the chief.

M: anyway Bond, your next mission is undercover at japan.

James Bond: knew you gotta say that.

M: anyways, there are report at the countryside of japan that have weird sound that is producing in the forest.

James Bond: really, like what kind of sound.

M: don't know since the resident found the sound hard to hear.

James Bond: it could be spectre.

M: that was my conclusion. That why I'm hiring you to track down that sound.

James Bond: ok then, where Q, he always like to come here whenever my mission is ready.

M: he sick today, but he did give you a gadget.

M pulled out a sauce bottle and gave it to Bond.

James Bond: what this?

M: it a sauce that can set your mouth on fire.

James Bond: really?

M grab a fake fruit from the table and tell bond to drop a bit of sauce on it. Bond did so and the fruit exploded a little with half of it having flame on it.

James Bond: Impressive.

M: yes, well, your mission will be at the countryside of japan. Your plane will be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane arrive at japan airport, where James Bond walk to get his bag which hold his gadget. He have a bag that can trick a person or a detector machine that he have nothing on him that seem dangerous. Bond walk to a bus that lead to the countryside of japan. It took only 9 hours to get there and Bond was admiring the land of japan that he have forgotten for long time that he bin here. It seem everything change in japan, the land are full with green and there are many less houses throughout the land which are sometime farms or stores.

The bus stop at the direction where Bond wanted and he walk out to search for anywhere to rest. He supposed to look for any hotel but knowledge he must've go undercover since there are no hotels and also his mission is to not alert any large crowd. So, he must search for anyone that is kind enough to let himself rest.

He walk naturally with his suit and look around to admire more beautiful landscape. He then see two people farming in the field. He walk to there to ask them question. The two people were couples and were old at they age with one being really old at it limit.

James Bond: greeting.

The old lady look at the man and smile.

Old lady: hello good sir.

James Bond: It a beautiful day for relaxing.

Old lady: yes, well, we do have to work hard to get those resting place.

James Bond: yes, indeed.

The lady then stare at her husband who look to see James Bond.

Old lady: honey, there a visitor in our neighborhood.

The man spit on the floor in a disrespectful way and continue to work in his field.

Old lady: oh I'm sorry, my husband doesn't like visitors that much.

James Bond: oh it alright. I got that a lot whenever I visit a country.

Old lady: is this the first time you bin here?

James Bond: no, it my second time. Now, I'm kinda lost here and I wonder if I can live with you for only amount a time you want me to stay.

Old lady: why?

James Bond: well, I came here to visit one of my old friends and I may took the wrong direction which I try to found the way to go found my friends with a map until I accidentally lost it in a cramp bus. Now, I am exhausted and I am looking a place to rest.

Old lady: I love to allow you stay at our house but I don't my husband would like it and plus, our house isn't really in good condition.

James Bond: oh, pity.

Old lady: yeah, but one of our neighbors could allow you to rest at there home.

James Bond: really, where.

The old lady pointed at the direction of a person who could allow a visitor to stay at he/she home.

James Bond: well thanks you madam. I will repay you someday.

Old lady: thank you and tell your old friend that I said hi.

James Bond: oh, I will.

James Bond walk to the direction where the women pointed. He was really hoping the women was right of a person who allow visitor.

He reach his destination which was a house in a Japanese style. It look like it was once an abandoned house but was improve by this new owner. He walk toward the house and knock on a wooden wall. The door open which shows a women with black hair.

Women: um, hello.

James Bond: hello, my name is Bond. James Bond.

Women: oh, well my name is Hana.

James Bond: Hana, a nice name for a women.

Hana: well thank you. Can I help you?

James Bond: well, you see, I am a little lost in the neighborhood and I wonder if I can stay here since you neighbor has told me that you allow any visitor to rest. I'll go at any time you want me to stay, Miss Hana.

Hana: well, I do have some rooms that you could rest so...

James Bond: I pay you any amount.

Hana: oh, no thanks you, you don't have to.

James Bond: really? Is there a problem?

Hana: no, no, I'll allow you to stay here just don't...

James Bond: I know, don't cause any trouble.

Hana: yeah, may I get your stuff?

James Bond: sure.

James Bond handed her a bag, containing many gadgets. Bond found Hana sweet and nice like a mother figure which he felt really comfortable with someone who is nice to him. He walk in the house to see a table with fruit. Kitchen and Many rooms for him to pick.

Hana: so, are you here for a visit for someone?

James Bond: yep, and i am lost. I'm just here to stay for only a night.

Hana: well good.

James Bond look around and see a license card of a photo of a man.

James Bond: is this your husband?

Hana place the bag on the floor and see mr bond staring at her husband.

Hana: yeah.

James Bond: where is he?

Hana: well, he die a long time ago.

James Bond: oh, it really sad whenever a person lose someone that they dearly love.

Hana: yeah, do you have any love ones.

James Bond smirk.

James Bond: of coarse, I have many in my time.

Hana: really, I really hoping I could meet one of them.

James Bond: yes, well, they hard to call sometime.

Hana was surprised to see a man who met many women in his time. They both laugh a little and smile each other.

James Bond: well thank you allowing me to rest here for the night.

Hana: it the best I could do for you.

Hana then realize something that she have forgotten.

Hana: oh wait, I forgot to pick up Yuki!

James Bond: Yuki? Who's Yuki?

Hana go the table and grab her keys.

Hana: she my daughter. Can you...

James Bond: no worry, I won't cause any trouble. I just unload my stuff and look around.

Hana: great, thanks you.

Hana left in a swift hurry and drove off to pick up Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

In the forest contain many wild life. The only wild creature that ever stand out was a mysterious wolf that didn't live in japan. The wolf was seen by many people who visited the forest.

At a clear but huge forest stand two men. One was wearing glasses with a mustache and other, have a nice hair with s brown suit. The two men stare at a plant which have a light blue and white color.

One man: it a extraordinary experience to see this little one grow isn't mr wint.

Mr wint: yes, these plant will grow to it extreme limits like the forest it once will be, mr Kidd.

The two men stare until a mysterious young man came in and made the two men look.

Mysterious boy: what are you two doing?

Mr wint: oh don't mind us young man. We are just observing these wonderful plants in this forest, right mr Kidd.

Mr Kidd: yes, indeed, mr wint.

Mysterious boy: who are you?

Mr wint: I am mr wint and this is mr Kidd. We are visitor to explor and look at many wonderful plants.

The Mysterious boy kept staring at the two men without a smirk. The two men smile at the boy without a drop of any other emotion.

Mr Kidd: and who are you might be?

Mysterious boy: I'm ame.

Mr wint: ame, a wonderful name of a rain, isn't that right mr Kidd.

Mr Kidd: yes, mr wint.

Ame was suspicious about these two doing.

Mr wint: and what would a young man like you being here?

Ame: I live here.

Mr Kidd: a young boy live here without a internet.

Mr wint: what a shame boy, what a shame.

Ame: I don't care, and I don't care if you just exploring as long you don't do anything harm around this place, got it.

Mr wint: yes young man, we won't destroy this precious place of a forest, right mr Kidd.

Mr Kidd: indeed, mr wint.

Ame walk away from the two men. He found the men quite weird. Although he seen and met several visitors, he never seen these kind of men who acted weirdly strange to nature. He didn't care that much since the men aren't doing anything harm to the forest yet. After he walk away, far from the men, mr wint and mr Kidd speak to each other.

Mr Kidd: if Mother Nature wanted a child.

Mr wint: then it should have bin a girl instead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana was driving back home with Yuki beside her. Hana was already pick up Yuki from school and she told Yuki of someone staying at they house for the night, which Yuki didn't seem that happy. Hana knew Yuki wouldn't like a stranger in they home, so she try to keep calm and nice to try to make yuki, understand.

Yuki: mom, I don't get why you have to invite a stranger in our house.

Hana: yuki, he just going to stay for only one night. beside, he seem like a nice guy.

Yuki: probably because he British.

Hana: yuki, please, for mommy sake.

Yuki doesn't want his mom to look sad, so she just sign and agree.

Hana: thanks yuki.

Yuki: whatever.

They arrive at they house and walk inside to see James Bond, still looking around and seeing.

Hana: hello James Bond.

James Bond: hello, Hana. Is that your daughter?

Hana: yes, this is my daughter, yuki. Say hi.

James Bond: hello there.

Yuki: hi.

Yuki didn't like this man but Hana try to make yuki happy with this visitor.

James Bond still kept his smile up and try to be nice to this nice family while also still going on his mission.

Yuki: I'm just going to my room.

Hana: yuki, do you want to ask any question for James Bond.

Yuki: I'm fine.

Yuki left which leave Hana trying to apologize to James Bond.

Hana: I'm sorry, yuki is not always like this.

James Bond: oh, it alright. I got that a lot.

Hana smile and then ask if Bond wanted some tea.

James Bond: sure, a tea could make me more energetic for a while.

Hana head to the kitchen to make some tea.

Hana: well some tea do, others are made to calm and relax from work, just like me.

Both Hana and Bond laugh a little and Bond ask if she ever have another child.

Hana did answer bond question. She tell Bond that she did have a son but he is living in the forest.

James Bond: seem kinda young for a boy to live in a forest.

Hana: well, he did got a job up there.

James Bond: hmm, I see. Does he ever heard those mysterious sound.

Hana: you mean the one from the news.

James Bond: yep.

Hana was nervous of talking about this. However, Bond did notice her nervous mood and decided to keep it for himself.

Hana: so, mr Bond.

James Bond: yes, what is it?

Hana: do you ever have any children's before.

James Bond remember he have dated many women's before however he never actually met any of his kids before.

James Bond: I...I believe I might have some.

Hana: really, do you ever meet yours kids.

James Bond: no, my works made me busy a lot. It prevents me from actually meet my children's.

Hana felt pity for this man, knowing that a father rarely visit it own children do to they hard work.

Hana: well, that kinda sad if you think about it.

James Bond: oh, it nothing. I just sometimes call them with my phone.

James Bond smile at Hana, trying to ignore those situations and try to be polite to the young lady.

James Bond: so, where do I sleep?

Hana: well, I can make a bed for you to sleep.

James Bond: I could sleep with you, I don't mind a little sound from you.

Hana: no, no, it ok, I'm use to sleeping alone.

Yuki: moms right, you know.

Hana and Bond stare at yuki, who knew that Bond was up to something.

Hana: yuki, I...

Yuki: don't mom. I know what this man wanted.

Hana: no, yuki, it not...

Yuki: stay sway from my mom! You creep!

Hana: yuki, he's just...

James Bond: calm down miss, it not what It looks like.

Yuki: i know what it looks like, you all those men who always care about themselves.

Hana: yuki...

Yuki: stay out this mom! And you, stay away from my mom! Or...

Yuki then see Hana upset face. Yuki didn't want to make her mom sad, so she turn away and walk away to outside.

Hana: yuki! Wait!

Hana stare at mr Bond. She calm herself a little and try to apologize to this visitor.

Hana: I'm sorry, it just that my daughters doesn't like any strangers ever visiting here.

James Bond: don't apologize. It my fault that I cause this mess and I should try to comfort her.

Hana: no, it fine, really.

James Bond: it ok. I won't harm her. Just a little talk that all.

Hana was worry and upset. She always care for yuki safety but yuki always seem to use safety too much which is why yuki always dispise any men who dare try to go with Hana. James Bond was surprise to see something new happen in front of him. He was just joking but when her daughter yell at him, he didn't expected a young, daughter girl yelling at him since all his mission were mostly to flirting with women's that have no children's.

James Bond almost felt pity for this family but he does still have a mission to take.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was like a deco art style. It was a office with many paintings and antique chairs around this room. The man sitting in a chair, staring through the window which shows a factory machinery working, was petting his white, fur cat which lay on his lap. This man is Ernest Stavro blofeld, the owner of the spectre organization and a key part of the terroist underground. He have many scars on his left face that cover almost half of his face next to his eye. He is bald and have a grey suit. The two men, mr wint and mr Kidd, stand in front of blofeld from the table.

Blofeld: what news did you got from the our outer forest?

Mr wint: we check all area to see no Japanese military in this forest.

Mr Kidd: except a young boy who seem to live in this forest.

Blofeld was surprise to hear that news and turn around to see the two men's.

Blofeld: a young child in my area?

Mr wint: yes, it seem he roam around here without leaving this place.

Mr Kidd: do you want us to kill the boy?

Blofeld: no, I want him alive.

Blofeld push a button under the desk and ask two men to come to his office.

Blofeld: you can leave mr wint and mr Kidd. Your job is done for now.

Mr wint: thanks you blofeld. Hoping we will meet again.

Mr wint and mr Kidd walk to the right door that is the exist. A man came in from the left door. He was Asian man with a old circular hat on himself.

Blofeld: oddjob.

Oddjob came in and another from the left door which was a tall man with a suit.

Blofeld: jaws, both of you will go out in the area and found the boy. I want the boy alive without any of his bone, broke. I want him clean with a few blood on him. Make sure to knock him out if he try anything insane and bring him to me, Got it.

Jaws smile to shows he have iron teeth's. Oddjob found his new parthership was weird. Both the men look at each and walk away. Oddjob does not like jaws, he prefer himself as a better henchmen than jaws. Jaws seem to like oddjob, even thought he jealous of him. Jaws only reason for working with spectre is to get some money for his wife. They both took an elevator and ride each other. They both stare at each other with jaws smiling and oddjob smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki was sitting on a bench near a playground. She was not liking that new visitor in her house but she know that trying to start a fight would made her mother really upset. She didn't want anything wrong for her mother, all he wanted is to protect her just like she did to them. She was thinking of what to do until a young boy came up to yuki.

???: hi, yuki.

Yuki: hi, Sohei.

Sohei was one of the kids at her school who got along with yuki really well.

Sohei notice yuki wasn't really in her good mood right now. So he sat next to her to try to comfort her a little.

Sohei: so, what up?

Yuki: it nothing.

Sohei: do you have something to say.

Yuki didn't want to tell him but since he always there to help her, she decided to tell him her problem.

Yuki: it just...it just that my mom invite a stranger in my home.

Sohei was curious and surprise to hear this.

Sohei: sooo, is that the problem.

Yuki: there more, this man was from Britain and he trying to do...something with my mom.

Sohei knew that yuki didn't like this man. Due to her mother always staying with her deceased husband.

Sohei: well, I mean. My mom sometime did these kind of things.

Yuki: really, how?

Sohei: well, she usually invite some of her friends over and some of them are from Britain.

Yuki: what are you saying.

Sohei: well, I'm saying maybe your mother was just inviting a friend over for some company.

Yuki: you really think so?

Sohei: I don't know. Maybe. I mean she did invite me over to your house.

Yuki was starting to feel a little better now. She got up and thank Sohei for trying to help her. She walk back home before night come.

She walk by two men reading a newspaper on a bench. She didn't notice and it was mr wint and mr Kidd.

Mr Kidd: what a lovely girl to have a boy like her age. Right, mr wint.

Mr wint: yes, indeed, mr Kidd.

The sun was almost gone, she walk to her home which was not that far off. She was stop by a car that drive slowly next to her.

The window roll dow, showing a man in a black suit with two other men in the back seat.

Man 1: hey girl, need a ride?

Yuki: no thanks, I can walk by myself.

Man 1: are you sure because it look like you lonely.

The man pulled out a pistol, aiming at yuki. She stop in fear and man open the door in front of her.

Man 1: get in.

Yuki got in the car with the other men, pointing they pistol at yuki.

They drove off when night set.

Yuki: what do you guys want?

Man 1: oh some test subject that all.

She don't know what he mean by test subject but she knew it wasn't good.

James Bond was walking down the road to look for yuki. He was walking until he see a car far over, driving to his direction. He notice yuki in a car with a bunch of spectre goons, pointing they gun at her.

He hide in a bushes to wait so he could jump in one of they window to attack. He hid until the car was very close. He jump from the bushes right through the window. He crab the man gun, which aim at the ceiling, shooting at it.

The other men try shooting him but yuki turn into a wolf and bite on one of the goons arm, dropping it. James Bond notice her transformation but he didn't focus on that, he was more focus on this goon. The car kept driving in speed, with one the goon jumping out of the car.

Man 2: get this freak off me!

Pathetic car drove swiftly, with Bond throwing the man off the car and another man being thrown off by yuki, who throw him to the door that it broke open. Letting the man being kill off by a speed road. The car hit a tree which stop. James Bond look at yuki in shock, to see her transform back to her human form. Yuki notice bond staring at her in shock, which she try to hide it but it was too late.

James Bond: did you just transform into a wolf?

Yuki try to think of a argument from him thinking she a half wolf. All she got was this.

Yuki: did you just kill those guys?

Both yuki and Bond stare at each other in confusion. Until finally, James Bond spoke.

James Bond: well, we have an unfortunately ride together.

Yuki was surprise. She didn't suspect a man to be this calm of a reaction to see her being transform into a wolf. She was worry and scare, but now she felt confident of telling him. However, there was question in her thought. Who is he? And what was he doing in japan?

James Bond: should it be the right time for me to apologize? Or...


	8. Chapter 8

Ame in his wolf form, walk toward the deepest places of the forest. The mountains that he walk by it, started becoming much bigger.

It was a normal day. Nothing ever happen, and ame is strolling around, watching. Ame can't get his mind off from those two gentleman that he confronted. Those men's were weird. They acted in a weird manner, and it felt strange whenever they spoke to each other. Ame ignore it and kept walking. He then see a base at his distance. He head toward it to see what it is. The base was made out of iron with cages around it. It was a small rectangular building with a weird, octopus symbol in front of a big entrance. Ame hide near a tree to observe it activity. There was no one there. No guards or vehicles, just a clear land. Ame first thought was it might be abandoned but his second thought was that the base might be responsible for the unknown earthquake and sound. Ame has always bin around the forest which are sometime same. However, this one seem new to him.

Just then, ame hear something coming to his direction and duck down from a hit. It was a top hat that try to hit him but it was not a ordinary hat. It slice through, three trees which stop at a giant rock. Ame look to see oddjob, a fellow who notice him and try to strike him down for sport. Oddjob smile and ame growl but before he could launch at him, he was knock out by jaws that was behind him. Jaws smirk and oddjob just stare at him in jealousy. When jaws grab ame, he was shock to see ame turn back to his human form. Confuse, two guards came to hear of a intruder. They did not notice him turning from a wolf and just resume that the two men already capture the mysterious boy.

One guy: "Good job, you two. now, take him to the chamber"

Jaws and oddjob we're going to tell the men about the boy transformation but stay silent, wanting to get this over with as blofeld wanted.


End file.
